Beauty and the beast
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Gaara was, as anyway king is, a cruel degraded man who only wants a beautiful and lustful woman to marry. But a woman is to prove him wrong on his diction when he meets a girl who isn't the most beautifies girl but is the most warm, caring and kind-hearted person his ever come across, and she also not afraid of him. Will she tame the wild beast's heart before the curse ends or not.
1. Learn to pay

**This is a story of the 'beauty and the beast', my version of it anyway. And the pairings will be other Gaara/Sakura fic. But I do plan to make another story of 'the beauty and the beast' though with a pair in dragon-ball Z as I haven't made a dragon ball Z story in such a while so look forward to that ****. And some of the chapters will be short**

On a hot and sunny day in Suna many people were gathering in far lands to meet the people's king. Women epically were traveling to Suna because of the news that was heard around all the great lands and country, the king was to be married.

All the woman in Suna were delighted that their king was to choose a bride from his land, but hated that fact that he was also to choose from others as well, but even so the woman who were unwed or single were all fighting over the prettiest dresses, shoes, hair styles and make-up.

It was war-zone all over the markets; no one can get any peace and quiet because of all the bickering the women were causing. Even food stalls we always crowned because of the fruit and vegetables that 'claimed' to be the foods to eat to become more beautifier.

The men were keeping their safe distance away from the woman and trying their best to not anger any of them, though a quarter of the men are currently in hospital from the injuries the women caused.

The king was highly amused by all this, though he wasn't too happy about finding a bride and marrying a woman, still amusing. No he rather spend his free time by himself; training with the new guards, sparring with just himself or killing a person who dares defines his order or killing people in general. Yeah that was the life for him.

He frowned and crossed his arms, his red cape flowing with the wind and the grown on top of his red hair was flowing along with cape, stepping closer on his baloney and stared at all the citizens below. How he hated what was to happen the next few days, it wasn't his decision to be married off; no he just wasn't cut out for the job of being a wonderful husband or thoughtful and nice father to anyone! And the consult members knew that, but they still instead.

He took a deep and clam breath and let it out, he'll just have to deal with it by the end of the ceremony.

"Lord Gaara" a messenger with a black hood that covered them whole and white mask called from the doorway.

"Yes" he replied gruffly.

"There is a woman here for you to meet and see if she is the one you desire" the messenger said.

"Hm, fine I'll go pay a visit to her than" he said angrily and stomped over the where all the women who were to meet the king at, the garden.

* * *

Gaara made it to the gardens just when the sun was telling everybody that it's retiring for the day, a romantic time for dates or couples but a living hell for Gaara!

He walked over to the bench were a figure was sitting with a brown coat that covered all the body and the head and a flower in the left hand.

Gaara stopped to where the figure was and grunted, "Hm, hello" he greeted kindly as he could, though scary the poor person.

"Uh, oh hello king" the figure got up and bowed, uncovering her hood and smiled a winkled smile with her grey hair high in a messy ponytail and blue-green eyes and old and out-grown ragged clothes.

Gaara's eye went wide, an old hag! Is this some kind of joke or twisted woman? Does she not know how old she is? Or has she forgotten? And just look at her face it's all palely and ugly, how can he marry that.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you here to see me. Your old and scrawny and not to mention ugly" he said disgusted.

"Well my king, I'm Ino Yamanaka. And I have come here today to find out something very important" she said in a determined voice.

"And that is?" he asked clearly not amused.

"That you! Cruel men have no respect to woman who are this way in life" she raised her voice in anger and pointed her index finger at him.

"What very ugly and stupid, well than you clearly have no taste in anything as you think that way. A woman must be the most beautifies woman I have ever laid my eyes on to become my bride" he sneered at her.

"So you think beauty is all that a man should look for in a woman" she put her arms on her hips and raised her eye-brows.

"No I don't think I know a man should always have a beautiful woman as his bride or what else is there for a woman if she ugly like you" he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"So, if I was so suddenly so beautiful than any other girl in this world or whatever eyes you've set on a woman than you'd marry me, right?" she asked.

"If you were" he began to walk away till he heard call for him.

"So if I look like this"

He turned around and found no grey hair anymore but blond and in a net ponytail, her eyes were the same but her clothes fit her body nicely and were deep shades of purple with a short low-cut top and skirt that reach a little above her knees with matching sandals.

Gaara's eyes looked at her lustfully; "Yeah, like that" he walked to her again when he looked in her eyes and fell under her spell.

She held up a finger and waved it around; "uh, uh my king there is something I would like to give to you first" she said sexily.

"What" he said dreamily.

"Do you trust me" she asked seducible.

"Yes" he nodded his head as he continued to look in her eyes.

"Than" she whisper in his ear as they drew closer "feel pain" she piece his skin with the red rose she was holding and drawing blood.

He didn't know why it hurt so much as it was just a simple cut from a flower but as time was ticking his arm began to go numb and blood continued to flow downwards, a simple flowers thrones could hurt so bad who could of thought.

"Now my king you may suffer as been an ugly and degraded monster in all the land and far countries, for you must learn that with every flower must bloom and wither" with that said the castle began to darken and freeze and as the sun was forming a line on a horizon state.

Gaara watch to what was happing to his people and land, till he felt extreme pain in the arm that was pieced and looked down to see his whole arm slowly cover in red fur and slowly spread up towards his face and all around his body with two devils horns.

The bright and sunny day seem no more when darkness filled the once happy land, or what was kinda happy, and their ruffles king became what he was, a monster.

"Until you have accepted true beauty, you may remain a beast in all eternity. You must find true love if you want someone to accept you, but you must also accept theirs" Ino walked around Gaara until she laughed cruelly and slowly disappeared into darkness and left Gaara to his miserable self.

Why me? Was all Gaara called out.

**Well this was longer than expected but what the heck R/R please thank you **** and I'll try to get the second one out as soon as I can.**


	2. Learn to accept

**Second chapter for the new story, 'the beauty and the beast'. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naurto's Characters, just my own ideas and plots of the story.**

The sun was setting slowly, taking in all the beauty below and comforting the day to an end. The sky was changing to deeps shades to purple, orange and red as the sun was slowly decreases its beauty and wondrous embracing the beautiful colours of the sky.

The weather dropped as the warmth of the sun began to fade and the wind blew hastily, leaving a chill to remain as things died down and lose light. Even with the fable colours that disappeared during the departure of the sun, the night sky was filled with starry lights and full along with the shimmering moon.

Filling the night sky, it glimmered all around. Reflecting itself in the deep swallows of the water, Lilli pads moving along the surface, frogs jumping all around.

A cerise girl walked along the dirt path towards the lake, her hair brushing against her neck as the winds calming embrace gave her a sense of warmth. Her dark green grown flowed gracefully down her ankles.

Her head-band wrapped with a cherry-blooms clips with deep red pollen in the pink petals. Her neck-lace and earrings a plain sliver cross, and a made-self sun flower's stein.

Her emeralds eyes looked straight to the stone bench covered in weeds and tuples, claret rose in hand.

She sat down on the grey stone bench, pushing aside the weeds, and sighned. She was doleful; her father was to go away for a long period of time with a group of merchants and tag along to gain some money for the town, and her family.

It would seem like a fair job; had not for the knowledge of possibly never to be seen again or survive. The job was a very cresol and tough, they way to sell or trade anything was to cross the borders to the east, across the desert.

People had a tough time to keep their trades safe or even themselves as well, the hot musty air and open sun was a very good way for a punishment if you were seeking death, but a horrible way to cross for your life and family on the line.

She grimaced at that, pulling her knees to her chest and rests her head upon them. She didn't want her father to go, she pried and cried that he wouldn't, but she knew… her family had no choice.

For three months now her family have been in debt of their home, her warm spirited home, and there was absolutely no work in the fairly big town. Not much trades or sources have dared to cross the desert and now it was all losing work and wealth for the people, they all had to take drastic measures just so everyone can leave in happiness again, but unfortunately taking drastic risks mean risking life's.

They were a lot of people thinking they could bring the spirits of the people back by daring to cross the desert for trade and wealth, but those people have yet to come back.

She once remembered her happy and cheerful life back before things went downhill, she smiled sadly and picked the rose up to the bridge of her nose and took a whiff of its fragrant scent. She remembered her mother always smiling and laughing as she would bake her husband's favourite cake or cookie.

Her father always telling his adventure's in the forest for foreign wood. Him always taking his 'five minute cat-nap', which always resulted her mother yelling and screaming for being a lazy bum.

She laughed at that memory, those were truly good times.

Until a group of merchants arrived in search of trade or that was it seemed? What the men were truly after was all the money and wealth of the city, taking over everything they wanted, which also included the woman.

She was lucky to still be with her family today if her father had fought off the men, she would already be married off to some strange ruthless man who would have no respect what so ever.

She should also be lucky that she is gifted with beauty, well she not the most beautifies woman in her town, or even city, but she is still the one with the most beautiful heart of gold.

She was the only one in the town that would always be so spritely and bright, put someone else before her. Or helping as much as she could, which wasn't much as of late. But even with the hard times she was still helping and happy, as happy she could get anyway.

But now as of late she just couldn't see a reason to be so happy and cheerful anymore, despite her best efforts to, she didn't see a reason for her to smile about anything. Her towns was In hell, her father was going away and possibly not coming back, her sister were always so bossy and demanding, her mother wasn't herself, taking up to gambling and drinking, and her life is just a living hell.

All she wanted to do now was cry in misery and crawl into a deep dark whole and never to return, that's all she wanted, freedom.

She had once dreamed all about her life, what would happen when she grew up. Dreaming of her one true love and how handsome he would be, thought he wouldn't be the most stunning man of all time and creation, he would just be handsome.

Having wonderful children smart and educated watching them grow up, and then effetely having grandchildren and watching them grow. Then when the time comes, she herself would grow old and frail by her husband, taking his hand as they both would be released and up to a new world, a new beginning.

That's what she used to hope her life would turn out, but as fate might have it, it wasn't going to happing and she knew it. She isn't a child anymore she must be mature and strong, she must be a woman. She has to let go of her childhood fantasy, it's time for her to grow up. No matter how hard it is, she has too.

She hugged closer to her knees and cried harder, letting out all of her heart and soul. She can't be strong, she can't. She way too weak and she knows that herself, no matter how hard she makes herself tell herself she strong and she forces a smile and laughs, it's all fake. The worst part is that no one knows, no one cares.

Tighten her hold on her legs, turning her knuckles white, she shivers from the cold. The wind blowing strong as looks up and see's the dark clouds covering the moon, shielding its beauty to all.

_Depressing_ she thought to herself as she shakes her head and lens back into the stone chair.

She should get out of here before it starts its rain, she wants to, but she could careless right now. Too upset and figurate that she couldn't bother with anything right now, she just wants to be with herself and pry, pry to god her father will be ok on his trip and that he is safely back home.

She begins to cry again, she hates to think about her father because knowing he might never come back or even survive just makes her want to disappear and never come back.

She looks at the dark rose in her hand and studies it, it is quite beautiful and unique not any kind she see before, especially since the tradesman have taken everything from the town and home you really never see anything so beautiful without going to other town or village, which was across the desert, so really this is the most treasured thing she keeps.

She just hopes her father does return safety, and if he ever found something so beautiful such as this.

She bows her head at the memory.

_Flashback_

_A grey tall man stood by the maroon coloured door-way, as he asked his three daughter's what it was they wanted when he came back from his trip, if he was to every live._

"_My Darling Ten-Ten, what is it that you would like?" he asked sweetly, taking her hand and smiling at her._

"_I want some new of those kunai those merchant men took from our village, I never got a chance to get them" she let go of her father's hand and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_As you wish" he said before going over to his second youngest daughter, "Hinata what would you like?" he smiled._

"_I would… like some new dresses father and some matching necklaces and earrings, too please father" she smiled back with a hopeful smile._

"_And you my darling, last but not less, what is it you desire love?" he smiled the brightest and stepped closer to her, being the youngest of all the girls, she was his treasures one._

"_All I wish from you father, is that you come back home… alive and well" she took his hands and covered them over her own._

"_Sweet-heart I'll promise you that… but there's got to be something else for you to ask" he raised an eye-brow and titled his head downwards._

"_Well… I guess if you found something as beautiful such a flower, like a rose" she smiled brightly._

"_Alright, I'll see to that" he nodded and took out to the front doors, disappearing out into the forest, the last they ever saw of him._

_End of Flashback_

Her only hope of knowing wither he was coming was with this flower. She sniffed and touched the stein of the flower and running over the thrones, she rubbed a bit too hazily as she drew blood from her numb.

"Ow!" she whispered and stuck the numb in her mouth and sucked away the blood.

"Child, what are you doing out here in the cold!?" an elderly woman said, startling her, looking over to were the old woman was and held a protective hand over her chest.

"Oh dear god, you startled me" she breathed out as the woman walked over and sat down next to her.

"Child, why is it you are out here in the cold" the woman asked, her hair tied in a high pony-tail, wearing old ragged clothes that flowed down to the ground, clearly seeing it's better days, and eyes a green as the grass.

"Oh, I was just thinking" she answered honestly, wouldn't do to lie to an old woman would it.

"What about?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

"The town… and my father" she bowed her head to the ground.

"Child… what is you name" changing the subject as she saw the downcast look on her face.

"Sakura…. Sakura Haruno" she said.

"That a very beautiful name… for a very beautiful girl" she elbowed her gently to the side, earning a small smile.

"No… I'm not as beautiful as my two sisters'… or even this flower. In fact I'm not even beautiful at all!" she exclaimed.

"You are. Your beautiful in soul and heart" she had a hand to her chest, " It's not the looks the count, but in here" she point to the place where her heart was.

"But-I'm… not-" she began but never finished.

"I am Ino, someone you will learn about in time… but for now" she kissed her forehead, " take care of the man who care's not, love him even when he loves no one. Cerise him as he will in time, be there when he is alone" she whisper slowly and fatally before she disappeared and left Sakura unconsidered.

**Well how as that, I think it was pretty good but you know it's all up to you R/R please**


	3. looking for the Angle

**Third chapter of beauty and the beast **

The cold musty night air chilled His body as he walked the path to the exquisite garden, passes many wonderful and ravishing flowers, many pink, blue, amber, gold and silver, but the one flower he wanted so desperately to see was the flower that cursed his very existence.

The red rose.

The rose giving to him oh some many nights and days and mouths and even years ago, still cursing the very existence that he lives every single day. Morning for the fact that his once vigorous kingdom is nothing but a faded memory of the broken and destroyed.

Nearing the treacherous flower that glowed in the glass cover, sparkling with light and gold dust flowing around like a snow-cone when shaking, the blood still dripping as if mocking him of the day the wrenched witch cursed him and making him who he is today.

A mess of despair and regret, regret of not having to killing her right then and there.

Oh how he can't wait for the day he could get his hands on the blonde witched cow, gasping for air as his hand wrapped around her pretty little neck and slowly watching her shut her eyes as she struggles to breathe but still giving into darkness.

Than cutting her up into thousands of pieces and feeding it to the howling wolfs lurking outside his castle, than watching as they swallow her full licking their lips for content and hungry for more, wishes their probably could be more.

_And that would hopefully never come_ he snorted in disgust, and sneering at the flower as it moved to the top of the glass when he stood in front of the flower, moving around as the tattoo on his right arm that was pieced dropped it's one hundredth flower, _only 99 more to go_ _he _thought as he took a deep inhaled of breath and let it go as he closed his eyes.

He just needed to relax things would get better soon he'll have his life back in no time he'll be a true king again and he will have a hopefully beauty girl by his side to bear treacherous children, who hopefully would be as handsome and pretty like his wife and him.

But to the gods that he hopes the girl that's meant to break his be a beautiful one and the witch didn't use some kind of mystical power to have an old hag to break the curse. Or than he would surely die.

He in no way shape or form going to marry an old lady! He would rather remain as an ugly beast forever than be with someone so ugly and so…so…so old! He was so beyond him to be disgraced like that; he was a king after all.

And deserved the best most absolutely completely the best, clear as night and day, black and white he was the best and is going to get the best no matter how he was going to get it he just was.

And that is why they call him Gaara of the sand.

He killed people, that's what his name means kill, if he didn't get what he wanted, it was just simply, get what the king wants and dodge being killed but if you didn't get what he wanted than constituter yourself dead because there is a very pissed off king waiting for what he has asked but hasn't got.

Simple.

But after a hundred years he still hasn't got what he wants the most to be free of the dam curse and have the most stunning girl in the world by his side, and no of those his got.

He banged his head on the glass, being mindful it's glass, and let out a deep groan escape his lips, his two horns sticking out from his head and blue-vain and brown fur blowing with the wind as he just rested his head on the glass.

Earing the wind blow and trees rustling in the wind, hearing the fade sound of the flowers all most singing, a melody in the breeze.

He looked up from where he laid his head and looked around the garden but saw nothing but the beautiful fountain in the middle of the marvellous garden, but he still heard the beautiful tune.

The tune of what he thought could be the very Angle's singing to him, giving him some hope maybe?

No, what kind of Angle would grant him a song of desires, wasn't he cursed? Then why is it he could still hear the melody of the heart's desires and calmness and peace.

Closing his eyes as the wind blew around him, making his shaking fur blew with it, follow the where the song seem to be coming from he walked to where he could hear the loudest tune coming from those seem-to-be-Angles-lips.

He was walking, with his eyes still closed, towards where he felt the rusty old gate with weeds and tiny flower pods around all the metal polls and opened his eyes.

Out there?

He questioned himself, should he really risk being caught by those puny humans and beaten as if he was an animal, even though he might look like one he isn't, or maybe he was, but being caught or seen by someone could mean a massive head-ache, which he already had from the servants. And it is starting to get real boring around here, since being cursed he was afraid to go outside and risk being exposed and killed.

But even so, he would like to know what this beautiful singing like Angle, or maybe not, looked like or just get her to sing the tune to him personally, than maybe capture her so she won't leak out information. Yea he would do just like that.

He opened the front of the gates and took one step forward onto the marble stones and only got to 3 feet away from the gate when he heard a loud and very annoying voice.

"GAARA! What the hell are you doing?!" a blond whiskers man asked.

Gaara signed, not this idiot, "I'm just going for a walk, Naruto" he turned towards him and gave him a bored and annoyed looked.

"Why? You've got a whole castle mountain here, it's so big that it would take forever to go through all the rooms and spend some time in there!" he smiled and jumped around excitedly.

"Naruto, it's been one hundred years I've spend them by looking through all the castle rooms and grounds, I think it's time I do some exploring somewhere else" he turned away again and looked beyond the broken village and past the mountains to where he thought the Angle would be.

"B-b-but you might get caught and slaughter, than the curse would never be broken…. We would remain as shadowed figures forever, with no acknowledgement" he looked at his white hands and covered them back up with his brown cloak, "I won't let that happen, Gaara, you're staying right here to wait for your true love." He said with a stern look in his eyes.

"I'm going! I can't found my true love if I'm stuck all the way up here am I? Look, look at this place it's a mess a wreck no one in their right mind is ever coming here" He growled out, he really doesn't to deal with Naruto right now he just wants to found that beautiful voice!

"Someone will, just have hope. And besides this is an old accident castle someone's bound to discover it" he shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to Gaara, "I know how much you want to go out there and be normal again… but we need you Gaara, you can't die on us not yet! The curse isn't broken yet, but until than just wait" he put a hand on his shoulder to comforted him.

He just shrugged his hand off and walked forward, "I'm going and that's final" he said with his head bowed low and the winds breeze blowing his cape.

"But Gaara!"

"THAT'S FINAL!" He roared and walked to the darkness of the night and followed the sound of the angle, in the shadows if darkness.

**Well it's taken be a few days to complete but I think its ok, in my opinion, so please R/R so I know my stories are as good than it seems, to me any way. So please do read and enjoy. And if this chapter doesn't make sense just emails or review that it didn't make sense so I can change it****. **


	4. looking for the stranger

**4****th**** chapter of the beauty and the beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or the beauty and the beast stories/settings**

* * *

The morning sun raised above the silver mountains and over the tiny village and villagers waking the animals and early birds who open their shop and order, as much as they can within the village, new merchants or others who check their crops to see what grew and decide which to sell.

And slowly but surely the sun had resin above the pink haired woman who was soundly sleeping on the stone bench, her head cradled in between her arms and softly breathing in a little tune.

"Sakura!" an older woman called.

"Hmmh" Sakura cuddle closer into her arms and moaned.

"Sakura!" the voice grew stronger.

"No" she rolled over and sighned, a hand above her head and lying upwards.

"SAKURA!" the voice stood directly in front of her.

"Uh?! W-what" Sakura bolted up and looked to the person who stood in the sun making had for her to see who it was calling her.

Lifting her arms above to cover her eye sight she saw a woman that she really wish she hadn't, "M-mother!" she smiled at the blonde breasted woman "what are you doing a-all the way here?"

"I could say the same thing to you" the woman had a smudged look a upon her face and hands glued to her hips. "Why is it you insist on giving me a heart-attack, I'm very sure I raised you better, Sakura" she finished and giving her a stern look.

"I-I k-know, I'm very sorry mother I promise it won't happen again" she giggled lightly, trying to ease the unhappy look on her mother's face.

"Uh" she sighed, "Sakura I know you're very upset now that your father's gone away for a long while. But Sakura it's no way to act, you go out late at night and not come back to really late in the mid-morning and last night you didn't come back at all. What is wrong Sakura, tell me?" she gave Sakura a sad look and shook her head.

"Mother I'm sorry" she whispered in a sad tone, "I just miss father so much" she cried, burring her face in her hands "I just don't know if he'll ever come back mother!" she felt her mother's arms around her and leaned deeper into her arms, "What if he doesn't!?"

"I'm sure… he will" she said, but even her voice showed uncertainty she doesn't even know if her husband will ever be back, she hopes he will, but she knows no one has ever survived the harsh desert environment with the raging winds and bulging sand storms, it's a miracle the storms haven't past through the village.

But even so, it will certainly past through her husband's carriage and maybe it will be the last of her husband or will it be the sun's hot weather to wipe them all out, whatever the case her husband may not return.

And that's what they all feared.

"If he doesn't return… what will happen to us, the village?" Sakura asked, fear gripping her as she realised that her and the villages were counting on her father's return more than anything.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know" she closed her eyes and hugged Sakura closer to her body and sniffle a little before turning to her original pose, "Come now Sakura we must return home and get you in better clothes, Mr Matterson needs you in his bookshop" she let go of Sakura and standing and straighten out her dress, "We mustn't keep him waiting"

She turned on her heel, looking back to see Sakura standing up and wiping her eyes before, she too, straighten out her dress and following her mother.

* * *

Walking through the crowd of people Sakura pushed and turned to go through the stamped of people as she walked past many merchant tables, selling only things they could get within the village, and calling to many people prices they were willing to give to them.

She looked sadly at everyone, foreign crops or items from what they could in the village even though it never seem to be enough, many people were dying for something new or at least more food to supply, selling or growing crops now just wasn't enough to feed a whole family or village anymore.

Many people now were selling themselves to the bandits that were coursing all this trouble, mostly woman though who were greedily enough to sell themselves to them just so they can get the finest items in the village.

Pathetic really.

Sakura doesn't understand why people would sell their bodies for strangers to enjoy themselves with, what happens if they bandits find themselves bored here and decide to ran off and find other village to destroyed, they won't be able to find any husband's then, they won't even be respected.

Now she has had a few bandits take interest in her, but she doesn't even give them a light of day to find any interest in them she wants to find a husband on her own. A husband she can love and be loved back and be treated as a Queen or princess, in action of course, not a slave or low class villager, such as the bandit's play-thing.

No, she won't fall for a charm of those pig-head men she will keep her head held high and be Sakura Haruno.

Twisting her way through she neared the book shop and smiled, she was nearly there, just a few more steps and she will finally reach her destination.

Had not the leader of the bandits stepped in her way, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke" Sakura gave a small smile and shifted to the left, signalling she wanted to get out of his way.

"Sakura" he knowledge, moving with Sakura.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you around here" she stepped back , he was the one to laze around in the make shift palace on the hill behind the village, either sleeping with one of the woman from the village who sell themselves to him or making life in hell for the village. Which is useably both.

"Yes" he nodded and crossed his arms.

"What is I own a visit from you" she coughed and moved to the side again, which resulted him moving along with her again.

"I want you" he stepped forward and stood directly in her face, "To be my wife"

_Direct as always _Sakura thought as she coughed a little before stepping back from him again and signing, "Look Sasuke as much as it's an honour to be asked something like from you, I can't accept" she shook her head.

"Why so?" and narrowed is eyes and glared at her.

"Because…. I've got a lot on my mind right now and I think it's best to from me to get over these thoughts before anything like what you've asked of me is to go through my mind, now if you please I will like to walk past you." She bowed and walked past him.

She was just about to open the door when she felt someone grab her arm, she grasp and heard Sasuke speak in her ear, "Don't ever deny me!" he angrily remarked before glaring at her and turning back on heel before disappearing into the crowd.

She took in a sharp breath and walked in the door and heard the little bell before she saw Mr Matterson on his ladder and putting away some books.

"Mr Matterson!" she called.

He looked over with his glasses on his nose before re-adjusting them to his eyes and saw Sakura, he put a hand on his white hair and moved away from his face.

"Ah! Sakura how nice to see you, oh hang on I'll be right down" he smiled and stepped down the ladder and jogged over to Sakura, his bulging belly wiggle with his moves.

Sakura smiled as he neared her and gave her a big hug, which she returned gladly.

" Sakura how are you today?" he moved from their hug to see Sakura's face.

"I'm ok, what about you is business running smoothly this week?" she asked hopeful.

"Well… It's better than last week that's for sure" he smiled and let her go.

"Oh" she said sadly, things were really bad now If Mr Matterson wasn't selling anything new or any books at all than very soon the whole town could go in disaster, now she really hope her father will come back.

"Oh Sakura why the long face, everything is fine ok, don't worry" he grabbed her chin to look at her and smiled, which she smiled too.

"Thanks Mr Matterson" she breathed in and out calmly and smiled, "What is it you wanted me to do?" she asked.

"Ah" He remember, " I needed you to help me filling in some paper work and stack some books for the front window, you think you can help me?" he asked with an eye-brow raised.

"Of course I'd be happy to help" she replied and worked with him to the back of the building and located his office.

"Well…. It's going to be _long_ day ahead of us" he laughed as he she looked in to see passive piles of paper work left untended.

" Well we better get started than" they both walked in and went to the table to sort out the paper work.

* * *

All day Sakura had spent with Mr Matterson filling out papers and book reports as well as stacking books for the front and settled it out nicely, hoping to draw out some costumes for him even if it seem like a long shoot she still hoped.

But now it was dark outside, the sun had set long ago and the people all packed up their stalls for the day and headed home, just as Sakura was.

Though she hated walking by herself in the dark, she couldn't trouble Mr Matterson to walk her home, he technical was already home, so she didn't want to ask.

Making her way down the stone path she hugged herself in her light brown jacket she had brought with her and tried to pry the chill that was coming her way off her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to think of something to ease her discomfort, _think, think, think Sakura _she thought to herself _What can I do, what can I do…. Ah I know._

She took a deep breath and let it out, " I have a wonderful dream to seek", she started to sing.

"I hope to see it, lose in no direction hope to find my way again don't wanna trouble my mistakes to you no more" she paused for a bit., "Don't know what is out right now, dangerous wolves or raging beast come to get me but I won't let them" her voice echo in the night's streets as she continued on.

"I don't care if it's you come to get me, but I all I wanna know is if you're really for me. Don't wanna be heartbroken no more, don't wanna be heartbroken no more. Just show me how much you really love me can't you just do that for me" she got to the end of the street and found the clearing in the forest to where her house leads with the dirt path.

"I really care for you, and I hope you really care for me I wanna let take me away I don't care how or what you are I what you to take me, somewhere I don't really care just take me just take me" she got really into the song as she hummed to the tune and spread her arms out wide and twirled around.

She was just about to sing again before she heard rustling in the bush, she turned around but saw nothing.

She continued on humming the tune but kept hearing the strange noises.

"W-who's out there" she turned around and called.

Nothing.

"P-p-please come out and turn yourself in" she breathed when she saw the figure appear.

* * *

**Well that's the fourth chapter out and I hope you like this chapter R/R I'm sorry if I didn't get all the spelling mistakes just tell me I fix them. **

**By the way the song in there is mine I just made it up on the spot so I might pull it out and make a full song out of it as I just put it on there on the spot. And maybe I might show the full song, maybe.**


End file.
